¿Por qué?
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: "-¿Por qué?- había preguntado el de naranja. Él no supo contestar"


¿Por qué?

Summary: "-¿Por qué?- había preguntado el de naranja. Él no supo contestar"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TMNT son de sus respectivos creadores, la historia es mía. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Advertencias: Ninguna

Palabras: 578

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, o eso creía él, había hecho la misma rutina que llevaba haciendo desde hace unos meses atrás; despertar, desayunar, entrenar, comer, meditar y mandar a sus subordinados a buscar a Splinter y sus discípulos.

Pero ese día, hizo un pequeño cambio en su rutina. Iría él mismo a las calles, quería asegurarse de que sus lacayos hicieran bien su misión.

Pasada la medianoche localizaron a las tortugas corriendo sobre los techos. Ordenó atacar y así lo hicieron; el pescado fue contra el de la máscara roja, Tiger Claw fue contra el mayor de los cuatro, Rahzar fue contra la tortuga naranja pero esta lo evadió logrando que terminara contra el genio de los hermanos. Un pequeño ejército de Robo-ninjas atacó al de naranja en su lugar.

Observó con interés como peleaban los tres mayores contra sus discípulos, pero desvió la mirada al notar al más joven deshacerse son facilidad de sus robots.

La fluidez de sus movimientos, y la naturalidad con la que los hacía, le parecía algo raro si consideraba que todos sus lacayos lo describían como un inútil, un payaso y una debilidad.

 **-De este me encargaré yo mismo-** se dijo a sí mismo para luego lanzarse a atacar al más joven.

Mikey apenas pudo evadirlo, un rápido giro y se encontró cara a cara contra el mayor enemigo de su familia.

 **-Shredder-** dijo Mikey en un susurro

El mayor volvió su mano un puño que dirigió al joven, Mikey reaccionó y evadió el golpe por muy apenas, seguido de ese vinieron muchos más que el de naranja bloqueaba o esquivaba. Shredder estaba sorprendido de que el pequeño pudiera darle tanta batalla, pero se estaba cansando de eso.

 **-Esto termina aquí tortuga-** dijo Shredder con desprecio

Tomando a Mikey del plastrón lo lanzó a una pared, el sonido del golpe llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-¡Mikey!-** gritaron sus hermanos

La joven tortuga se apoyó contra la pared intentando mantener su equilibrio, pero un segundo después se vio aprisionado del cuello por las navajas de Shredder. Mikey miró con temor a su verdugo directo a los ojos de este. Observó odio y rencor, pero muy dentro de estos… también observó desesperación y soledad. Las lágrimas salieron solas de los ojos azules, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver ese oculto y profundo sentimiento en el interior de su enemigo?

Shredder estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Mikey cuando este le sorprendió con una pregunta, quizá tonta para los que les rodeaban, pero muy significativa para ambos.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Mikey lloroso.

Shredder se quedó estático.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Por qué tanto odio?-** cuestionó el pequeño ninja

Shredder frunció el ceño confundido, no comprendía como es que esa pequeña tortuga le preguntaba algo tan profundo en un momento como ese. Separó sus garras del cuello del chico pero lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

 **-Nos vamos, es suficiente tortura para las tortugas saber que no pudieron hacer nada por su hermano-** ordenó Shredder para luego irse y desaparecer en las sombras.

Sus lacayos le siguieron confundidos, los chicos Hamato fueron por su pequeño hermano mientras se preguntaban el porqué de la reacción de Shredder.

Pero era justamente el porqué de aquella pregunta que hizo a Shredder sentirse confundido y extraviado. En su mente resuena de vez en cuando la voz de Miguel Ángel con una sola pregunta

" _ **¿Por qué?"**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora; ¡Hola! Sé que he estado un poco ausente estos días, no tengo justificación, pero acabo de empezar las vacaciones y apenas me estoy acoplando a la idea de que tengo tiempo libre todo el día. Les dejo aquí un pequeño Drabble que había tenido en la cabeza desde un tiempo para acá. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
